Generally described, many entities such as large corporations, can utilize computer systems, computer networks, and integrated devices that generate vast amounts of electronic data. In some situations, data can be generated, processed, and discarded after its intended purpose. In other situations, data needs to be maintained for a number of possible uses, generally referred to as archival. Accordingly, many data-producing entities look for storage solutions appropriate to the type and amount of data being archived.
Current storage solutions can include direct access storage (“DAS”), network access storage (“NAS”), and storage area networks (“SAN”). DAS refers to storage devices, such as magnetic media and optical media that are directly attached to a computing device generating the data to be archived. NAS refers to a network implementation in which special-purpose file management server-computing devices function as a storage destination for a number of computing devices located across a local area network (“LAN”). SAN refers to multiple file management servers functioning, as a storage location for a number of networked computing devices. In a SAN implementation, archived data may be spread out over a number of file servers, which may be physically remote from one another.
Generally described, file management systems govern the movement of data to and from storage devices from computing devices generating and/or requesting data. More specifically, a file management system is an organizational structure utilized to order and track the movement of data files. Most operating environments provide built-in file management systems that can be configured to work with DAS, NAS, and SAN. The typical operating system-provided file management system is operable to perform a range of archival processes such as identifying, extracting, compressing, encrypting, transmitting, receiving, decrypting, decompressing, archiving, and retrieving data. However, the benefit and utility of the typical operating system provided file management system can be constrained by an inability to differentiate between different data types. Further, a typical operating system file management system does not provide a manner to customize data storage based upon device data attributes.
In addition to operating system-provided file management systems, some archival processing systems utilize storage management software systems at the application layer to interact with the operating system provided file management system. Generally described, storage management software solutions provide central management of data storage and retrieval through a user interface, such as a graphical user interface (“GUI”). For example, some storage management software may create a “virtual repository” in which a storage management software application represents data dispersed over several storage media as a single “virtual” repository. Another storage management system may provide an Internet based software interface in which users may access and retrieve data from distributed sources. Although storage management systems facilitate data archival, the typical system may be limited in its ability to selectively archive data. For example, most typical software storage management systems are limited in their ability to distinguish data, such as multi-media data, from a variety of devices. Additionally, most typical software storage management solutions lack the ability to archive data according to specific device attributes.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for managing the storage and archival of device data, including multi-media data, according to device data attributes.